


Night-time Escapes

by bertlebear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Other, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear
Summary: There’s a place you love to go to after the ruthless hours of training, however you weren’t expecting a certain kind friend to join.
Relationships: Marco Bott & Reader, Marco Bott/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Night-time Escapes

It was complete silence in the hallways of the cabins, save for the quiet snores of comrades as they rested in slumber. Pale moonlight shone down through the window to reveal a disappearing figure that swept around the corner to creak open the door and slip outside.

You were met with a fresh gust of wind, a sigh escaping your lips. The sky was painted navy blue, streaks of stars scattered among the horizons leaving you with an astonished gasp. Rays glowed down on the towering foliage, casting outlines on the ridges of countless leaves. A wet chill landed on your nose, you looked up to witness silver gleams like crystals dropping from above. The sombre harsh torrent of rain had weakened to only light sprinkles, small clear droplets settled precariously on dark trees. Fireflies and crickets sang their night-time songs, creating a harmonious peaceful symphony as they illuminated the atmosphere with minuscule ornaments of golden light.

Walking further down towards the lake, you gazed in awe at a dragonfly, whizzing by into freedom while swooping curves around the clearing, wings fluttering faster than your eyes could calculate. The grass was softer than ever, your hands threading into the long beryl stalks. Basking in the sheer delicacy of it all, you positioned yourself at a comfortable spot among the field.

This was how it went every week. Sitting and admiring nature at its finest. You found the tensions and fearful thoughts in your mind washing away into a blank oblivion. Closing your eyes, a euphoric sense of calmness overtook the blood in your veins. Experiencing pure bliss would only be a mere, inconsiderate dream as you traveled down the life of a soldier. It was now or never to take events slow and enjoy temporary peace, that much you knew.

Rustling along with soft footsteps came from behind. You tensed in anticipation, fists clenched and expecting a reprimanding tone to snap you out of your cherished downtime.

The bushes parted to reveal a tall shadow, steps cautious and hesitant. Your intruder had broad shoulders and black hair, calling out in a immensely softer tone than that of your training commander. Detecting an innocent and kind aura, you stared fixedly up at the boy, clashing with his bright, affectionate eyes opposite to yours. Taking notice of how he never failed to capture the attention of his comrades, you continued to watch him smile, cheeks lifting and scattered freckles proving to be a unique and alluring attribute of his. Upon the call of your name did you seem to break awake from the bordering tension.

His voice was gentle; however the long sigh he lets out gave away his frustration. "I thought I saw someone leaving the barracks. What are you doing here? It's three in the morning."

He tucks himself in beside you, legs bent and head resting on knees. You glanced back at the pleasant, breathtaking scenery while uttering a response. "I couldn't sleep. Sorry if you were worried."

"No, if this is what you come to see every night, I would do the exact same thing too. It's so beautiful here. Almost like a safe-haven." Marco chuckles, it's small and so undeniably sweet that you find yourself holding back laughter as well.

"I just want to enjoy it all. Before graduation where things will get busy and rough."

A hum of agreement is what you get, you're now suddenly aware of how close he is to you, shoulders brushing and yet his presence brings warmth, your body actively seeking more. Shivering as chills travel down your spine, you close your eyes before being met with a pressure over your back. 

"I'm sure that whatever happens, we'll make sure to be prepared for it. The titans are dangerous, but that's especially why we're fighting for that one day when we're granted freedom from them."

"Marco...." His words struck a raw chord in your chest, the brown jacket hugging you tightly as if reassuring you the horrors further outside did not exist. It had been a challenging day, but however much you wanted to battle the exhaustion that rose to grip your insides, a restless thought persisted in your head. "I don't want to die."

"Then make sure you survive. Do whatever it takes and face the worst of your fears. Remember that purpose or resolve in your life and use that to ignite your heart," A pink tint in his cheeks came into view under the moonlight; he abruptly looked bashful and insecure now. "Of course, I've never been one to give grand speeches or be strong, but I've always wanted to serve the king. Be faithfully loyal to him, not like those who join only for the safety and comfort. I'm sure joining the Scout Regiment is something to be immensely proud of too. After all, you guys are the ones out there battling on the front lines."

He glanced sideways to realize that you were leaning on his shoulder, a tiny smile causing your lip to curve upwards. You could feel the fluttering sensation in his chest, surprised that you trusted him enough to do that. As much as it was comforting to provide solace for someone, Marco was baffled beyond comprehension to ruin the precious moment.

You could sense your eyelids growing heavy, the weight of your battered form from training stiff and every move laborious. A yawn crept up beneath your throat, figure at last relaxing against him. "You should be going back..." 

You shifted your head to gaze up at him, thoughts melting into a muddled disorder. Clutching his jacket, you slowly but surely reached out and carefully placed your hands atop of his.

He looked to the sky while a glow began to filter through the small clearing along the lake, highlighting his features like an angelic touch. Hazel eyes sparkling with profound ecstasy, his whisper came with a streak of light across the brilliantly colourful atmosphere.

“I’ll wait for however long it takes...”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Marco so much :') Hope you enjoyed, comments and feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
